


Secrets

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [82]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: emma believes that killian is cheating on her and she isn't having it. so one day she follows him and her heart breaks at what she sees, killian is there with a homeless child who is around 6 and she lives under the docks. lemma walks up to them and meets the little girl that has stolen her pirate away. killian wanted to tell emma and take the girl home but was afraid what emma may think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

She should have known better, but once again she was caught off guard. She started to trust, started to _believe_ that she would get a happy ending. Of course she would be wrong.

It started with the late night outings. At first she didn’t think anything of it, and why would she? They weren’t expected to spend every moment of their married life together, especially since she spent so much time at the station being the sheriff of the town. But then the nights grew later and later, and she often found him coming in just as she was about to go to bed, if he didn’t come home until she was already fast asleep. He began to skip dinner too, saying that he was busy at the docks due to his new job, but she could tell he was lying.

They had only been married for about a year, and everything had been going so well. Maybe that should have been the first sign. She had let her guard down and let Killian in. She cared for him so much, and even though she had so many walls up in the beginning, Killian had a way of bringing them down, one by one until she was left vulnerable. She never should have done that, because now it would hurt more than any other betrayal she had ever faced.

She thought about going to her parents and letting them fight her demons for her. It would be easier, especially because she knew David would certainly be furious and fight Killian with a duel. At least then she wouldn’t have to face him. But she had never let anyone fight for her but herself, and she wasn’t about to start now. No, she would get to the bottom of this, and when she did there would be hell to pay.

And so she found herself staking her own home as she waited the next day. Killian had still been asleep when she left, but sure enough she saw him leaving barely an hour later. She had decided to follow him by foot, seeing that a car would be far too suspicious. And so she followed as they walked past the bars and the other stores. They made their way past the residential areas and to the outskirts of town.

Killian was certainly doing a good job in making sure his little affair wasn’t found out. With every step she took, she felt her heart breaking a bit more, unsure of what she would find. She loved him so bloody much, and the thought that she could be losing him destroyed her. Everything had been fine until recently. She wasn’t quite sure what had changed in their relationship, but she needed to find out the truth.

Killian walked towards an abandoned bridge. It wasn’t used much anymore due to the infrastructure looking like it would fall apart at any moment. But he didn’t stop in it, but rather at the tiny shelter beside it. She took a couple steps closer to get a better look at who he was with.

What she was not expecting was to see Killian embrace a tiny blonde girl.

“Good morning, Rose,” he said softly as he rummaged through his bag. “I brought some food for you.”

She smiled brightly. “I missed you so much, Killy,” she said as he spun her around after placing the food beside them.

The girl was no more than six, and she felt her heart melt as she saw the little girl who had stolen her pirate from her. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad at him for keeping it a secret from her. As she watched the interaction, she felt a part of her heart go out to the little girl. She saw herself in the little lost girl who had nothing.

“Killian?” she asked finally, emerging from the shadows.

The look of shock on his face showed that he definitely didn’t expect her to be here. “Emma?” he asked, sounding stunned. “What are you doing here?” He murmured something to Rose before walking up to her and pulling her aside.

“I wanted to see where you were spending all of your time,” she admitted softly. “I was scared that you found solace in another woman’s arms. I just didn’t expect this.”

“I could never love another like I do you. Emma Swan, you’re my one and only, and nothing will ever change that,” he said as he placed two arms on hers. “I met her a while back when I saw her stealing food on the street. She looked so scared and afraid, so I took her to Granny’s to buy her dinner. She has no parents, as they both died during from illness. She was too afraid to come seek help, and every time I asked her about it, she would grow distant. So I started meeting up with her to bring her food and supplies, and eventually it just became an everyday thing.”

She nodded in understanding, “But why didn’t you just tell me that?” she asked, a bit confused.

“Because I was afraid of what you might think,” he said softly. “I wasn’t quite sure what your take on me spending all my time with a little lost girl would be.”

“I think that I found another reason to love you,” she said as she kissed him softly. She felt relieved to know that all her initial fears were so far off base, and that he wasn’t going to leave. She pulled away as she walked towards Rose.

“Hi sweetie, my name is Emma,” she said to Rose as she bent down on one knee to be at the same level as her.

“Killy talks about you a lot,” Rose said with a small smile.

“Did he tell you about my past?” she asked. When Rose shook her head, she continued, “When I was younger, I didn’t have a mommy or daddy either, and I was so lonely. You don’t have to grow up like that, Rose. Come home with Killian and I and you can live with us forever.”

Killian looked stunned at her offer but smiled widely.

Rose looked a bit unsure, but after a moment of deliberation she ran back to grab a stuffed bear. When she came back to where Emma was, she threw her arms around her.

Emma picked up Rose, “We’re going home,” she informed her husband. “We can draw up the legal documents from tomorrow, but Rose is ours now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Swan,” he said as he kissed her cheek.

When they brought home Rose, Henry was immediately thrilled at the idea of having a little sister. He showed a slight shy Rose around their house and helped her pick out one of the spare rooms for her own.

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you,” Killian said softly while they stood by Rose’s door and watched her sleep.

“Just promise me that there won’t be any more secrets between us,” Emma asked as she searched his eyes.

“I promise,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into him, feeling happy that there was one less lost child in the world.

               


End file.
